vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2015-07-03
__TOC__ “Last Supper” Tag Team Match Matchup Winner Other Plot Franziska Von Karma and Jinx speak backstage. Jinx told Franziska that the evidence she request from GLaDOS is in her locker. Franziska asked Jinx why she continues to work for GLaDOS. Jinx said she just wants to fight strong enemies, like the opponent that GLaDOS got for her next match.. “Where in the Lane is Carmen Sandiego?” Extreme Rules Match Matchup Winner Other Plot Wright Anything Agency and Lynne made another attempt at interrogating Chun-Li's spirit. Chun-Li explained Decapre's involvement, she was to defeat the spirit inhabiting Chun-Li's body so Chun-Li could get it back. The spirit caught onto this and went berserk, which is how we got to where we are now. Chun-Li also explained her "ghost trick" power, she is able to rewind time 4 minutes before someone's death so that she can intervene and save them. Chun-Li did this to Lynne in her debut match, if Chun-Li had not removed the pad from the turnbuckle then Lynne would have died in a botched spot. Ema Skye wanted to use science to continue the investigation, and at this time Maya Fey's channeling window had run out. The gang will need to continue next show. “Chell in a Cell 2: Rise of the Tomb Raider” Hell in a Cell Match Matchup Winner Plot RPGenie gathered backstage. Shantae wanted to know the reasoning behind making Sheena Fujibayashi fight her first. Lucina said she did want to fight Sheena, but their match was better left for Breakdown. Win or Lose, Sheena would fight Lucina harder if she had a match against Shantae first. Shantae thought this was weird. Terra Branford saw the logic to this plan but Shantae didn't take much solace in Terra's vote of confidence. “Shantae and the Ninja’s Curse” Match Matchup Winner Plot Cammy made the mistake of walking through the door (you know which one) and is attacked by the Shadow Lady. The Shadow Lady would rather have attacked the investigators but... “You’ll Do” Backstage Brawl Matchup Winner Plot Bronze Fist cut a promo backstage. Tifa Lockhart said she entered tags because of the slump her singles career had been in, and Ayla was their because she wanted to beat the shit outta people. The two then wished the teams competing to be in next episode's #1 Contendership match luck, and that they would need it since if they do win the belts Bronze Fist are gonna be their first opponents. “Burn Through The Witches” Tag Team Match Matchup Winner Plot A battered and annoyed Shantae talked to Lucina about Sheena Fujibayashi. Shantae could tell that Sheena's not gonna fuck around at Breakdown and asked if Lucina was happy with having to fight Sheena now. Lucina of course was very pleased with this development, and the two entered A rank Support. Shantae then asked if Lucina's booking herself for a singles match at Breakdown will she also be in their title defense match? Lucina said no, that Shantae and Terra Branford would have to go into the ring together and without her. The upcoming title defense will be RPGenie's first match without Lucina. Can RPGenie's win streak keep up without Lucina's Pair-Up bonuses? “L” Match Matchup Winner Plot Sindel went into the ring yet again to demand another challanger. This time Videl accepted. Sindel felt Videl to be not good enough, but Videl had nothing to lose so no point in not trying for it... Casualette Championship Match Matchup Winner Results Sindel remains Casualette Champion. Plot Ringside Reporter introduced the new Gurl Gamer Champion, Jade. In the middle of Jade's interview Jade's rival, former champion Cate Archer shows up with a startling announcement. Cate had somehow snuck a rematch clause into her contract, she would be allowed to face Jade again at Breakdown for the title.